The present disclosure relates to an endoscope device.
In the medical field and the industrial field, endoscope devices for observing inside a subject, such as a human or a mechanical structure, have been known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-134039).
An endoscope device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-134039 includes: an insertion unit that is inserted into a subject and captures a subject image inside the subject from a distal end thereof; an imaging unit (imaging element) that captures the subject image and outputs an image signal; a control device that processes the image signal and generates a video signal for displaying; and a display device that displays an image based on the video signal.